L's Day out
by the-pasty-hobbit
Summary: Light takes L on a surprise day out.


**Yay first fanfic! Light takes L on a surprise trip out...**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Death Note. *cries***

**Spoiler warning - None.

* * *

**

"Light, where are we going? Please tell me!" L pleaded.

"You'll find out when we get there." replied the teenager next to him.

"Awwww, but Light…"

"No, it's a surprise."

"If you tell me I will consider not calling you Kira for a whole week."

"Tempting, but no."

"Fine. Kira."

Light laughed, and then remembered the detective next to him was being deadly serious. He shut up quickly.

"Please give me a clue Light-kun."

"You're the world's greatest detective. Work it out."

Light grinned victoriously in the silence that followed. He liked watching L squirm.

"You're lucky you're going. I had to book her months ago. She's the best in the business!"

"And what might that business be?"

"That is part of the surprise. Now be quiet or we will turn around now."

10 minutes of complete silence later….

"L, we're here! Close your eyes. No peeking!"

Light watched as the detective let a huge (and quite scary) grin spread across his face. The now blind L held out his hand for Light to guide him.

"Don't let me walk into anything please Light-kun."

"Okay!"

5 seconds later…

"OW!! Light, I'm gonna…. Owwwwwwwwwwww….that was mean….and adds 5% to the probability that you are Kira."

Light didn't reply. He was busy rolling around in a fit of hysteria. He just managed, "Heh…sorry…hehe…couldn't resist…I mean…ha….I didn't see it… HAHAHAHAHA L WALKED INTO A LAMPPOST!! Hahahahahaha!!"

5 minutes later…

"Ahhhh… you walked into a lamppost….Oh my God we're gonna be late!

* * *

L stood in the gleaming reception whilst Light talked to the secretary. Glancing around, L spotted posters advertising strange substances that came in tubes. "People put _that _in their _mouths_?" he thought to himself. In a glass cabinet across the room, he saw many plastic instruments in various colours. They had lots of strange attachments that looked quite sinister. He decided to ask Light what they were for later, although he wasn't really sure he wanted to know...

"Mr. Ryuzaki? You can go through now." The smiley receptionist waved her hand pointedly towards a door. L noticed that she wasn't smiling at him, but at the brunette teenager behind him. L opened his mouth to speak but he was interrupted by Light. "Yes, I'm coming with you. I wouldn't miss this for the world," he teased. L folowed him down a long corridor with white doors leading off it. He could hear loud buzzing noises, what sounded like water flowing on odd occasions and also people saying "ahhhh..." quite loudly. He gulped. "in here Ryuzaki... she's waiting for you..." Lighy had a mischevious grin on his face, but it was definitely verging on evil.

Inside the room was a big, comfy-looking chair and two women polishing metal versions of those scary instruments from the waiting room. "Take a seat. We'll be with you in a moment" said one of the women. L sat on the chair in the center of the room while Light leaned smugly against the wall. His grin grew more and more terrifying. Suddenly, the woman's face was all he could see in front of his own. "Okay now, just relax... say aahhh..."

*One hour later*

Light and L walked back down the corridor. Light laughed quietly to himself.

"Light, dish addsh twehty-shefen ad a haf percet to deh poshibility dat oo are Ki-a."

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that.. Your mouth must still be numb." Light sniggered again and walked over to the reception area to hand in some papers. L went to sit down. A small girl was next to him.

"Hiya!" She waited patiently for a reply. L just stared. "I heard you screaming. You didn't brush your teeth did you?" L just glared at her. He was still sulking. "It's not that bad is it? I mean, you got a sticker after all!"

L glanced down to his baggy white top. He grinned when he saw the big yellow face smiling up, in an upside-downy kind of way. He turned and smiled at the girl. light and the girl's mother both walked over. The mother gave L a strange look.

"Let's go then. Don't worry, you're coming back in 6 months! I bet you can't wait." said Light, a little too enthusiastically.

"Light, I hate you. A lot."

The small girl that L had been 'talking' to called out to him.

"Bye! Don't forget to brush your teeth!"

L turned to see the small girl smiling at him. He smiled back and continued walking.

As they were leaving, L heard the mother talking to the girl. "It's your turn now Kiera, come on."

L stopped dead. He span on his heels and stared insanely at the girl. "Kira?" he murmured to himself. Light sighed. "It's not Kira, it's just a little girl. Come on, thought you hated the dentist."

"But...she...Kira..." L stammered.

This was going to be a long drive home.


End file.
